Fever
by lighter-kun
Summary: [AU] Roxas didn’t even know this redheaded freak and he had to DO him? A favor! » akuroku


**--× --× --× --**

**---» f e v e r; **

**_A_**ku**_R_**oku

…

"Why don't you know me?  
You don't know anything.  
Why are you avoiding me?"  
–**_Passion_ **by Se7en

**--× --× --× --**

Roxas was thinking.

To buy or _not_ to buy? That was the question. It was class time and Selphie had been continuously trying to persuade him to buy her a manga that came out that day.

"Come on Roxas!" Selphie pleaded, wringing her hands together before giving him puppy eyes. "Please get it for me! I want it so badly!"

"Why can't you just get it yourself?" Roxas asked, irritation clear in his voice.

"I told you already! It only comes on sale afterseven and my parents won't let me go out that late," Selphie answered dramatically. She suddenly threw herself onto a very surprised Roxas.

Roxas flushed. "Kyah-- Selphie!" he gasped out, shoving the brunette away in embarrassment.

"I'll even give you the money to pay for it! I'll buy you lunch for a day! And I'll buy you a nice designer shirt!" Selphie was getting desperate.

Roxas finally decided he was defeated.

He let out a sigh. "Fine I'll do it."

**--× --× --× --**

"Hello! Do you need any help?" A young girl with raven colored hair chirped as Roxas entered the small cramped manga store.

Roxas looked at her and recognized her as a girl from his school; Yuffie Kisagari. An upperclassman, no less. She had really short hair and bangs covering her jet black almond shaped eyes. She was the same height as him and pretty slim.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, do you know the manga uh…" Roxas looked at the neat handwriting Selphie had scribbled on his palm with the manga title. "…its called _Loveless_?"

Yuffies eyebrows shot upwards and then an amused grin appeared on her face. "Why yes I do! Its my personal favorite." She winked.

Roxas felt relieved. Good that means he can get out of this girly bookstore quicker. "Oh yeah, can you tell me where volume six is?"

Yuffie beamed. "Sure! It just came out today, you know." She paused. "And I think its really cool you like that series!"

Roxas was about to protest it was for his friend but decided to let the matter slip.

He followed the high-spirited girl as she went near the back of the manga shop looking through the shelves.

"We should be friends!" Yuffie suddenly declared as she handed him the manga.

Roxas eyes widened considerably when he took in the image of the manga. 'WTF', he thought rapidly. It was no doubt a boy's love manga; the cover displayed two boys in an intimate position and lust filled gazes--

"GAHHH!" Roxas reeled away from the book, dropping it, as if it were on fire.

"Ahhhh!" Yuffie yelled and began looking around. "What is it? Is there a burglar?" She questioned, her voice in a whisper.

Roxas blinked at the raven haired girl who was looking around suspiciously and making weird fighting poses.

Wtf, Roxas thought again.

Yuffie straightened up. "Oh, I'm a ninja," she grinned. "As if you didn't notice. And the name's Yuffie." She held out her hand.

Roxas chose to ignore her ninja comment and shook her hand giving her his name.

The two walked back to the cashier.

"I can't believe such a cute boy like you is into yaoi also!" Yuffie swooned.

Roxas stiffened completely. "Actually—"

"You know what? Here, I'll give it to you half-price! That would be… five dollars sir!" Yuffie said happily, handing him the book.

Roxas blinked. _Oh whatever_, he thought and handed over five dollars. At least now, he had money to keep. He put it in the smalled pocked of his bookbag.

"Off you go, then!" she winked at him before waving and ushering him out the store.

Once out the manga shop and away from the 'ninja', Roxas found himself standing in an empty street. And it was night time. The moon was full and its luminescent glow was rather eerie. No one else was walking around. It was a little creepy…

Roxas stuffed the book into his bookbag quickly. He wouldn't want anyone to see him with _that _sort of _stuff_. What would they think! He would just give it to Selphie after school tomorrow. All he wanted to do right now was get home and go sleep.

Roxas checked his watch. It was quarter to eight. He knew his mom would _kill_ him if he didn't come back past eight. She was always so overprotective!

If Roxas were to walk the normal route home, it'd take fifteen minutes. But If he went through the shortcut in the park… it'd cut the trip to ten minutes! Wow big difference. But still, Roxas decided to wing it and take the short cut!

The spiked haired blonde approached the elementary school park. If he went through the pathway through the hills, he could hop someone's fence and arrive at his backyard in no time.

Roxas walked along the graveled path. Of course, the park was empty. Who would be here at this time of night? Some ghost kid with red eyes and sharp teeth or something? Roxas laugh nervously. Yeah right. There was no one here but him—

A gloved hand suddenly covered Roxas mouth and no sooner he was pressed flush against a lithe firm body behind him.

**Oh what the—**

"Give me your money, punk." A sneering voice hissed in his ear. Roxas felt his heart beat faster. _GAH-oh no- some weirdo is going to beat me up and steal my shoes!_ Roxas thought impulsively even though the voice had demanded his money.

"Hey shut up!" the voice commanded at Roxas's whimpering.

Suddenly, Roxas remembered something he had learned from Sora whenever they were play-fighting.

Moving quickly, he stamped his foot down hard on the other person's foot. Cue sickening crunch and-

"OW! SHIT!"

Roxas felt himself released from the grip and immediately separated himself from his captor.

But he only had that much time until said capturer recovered.

"WHY YOU LITTLE PUNK--!"

Roxas only saw a quick glimpse of red hair before he felt himself tackled onto the gravelly path. He landed with a THUD and pain erupted in his body. _OW_-his back, and _OW-_ his butt!

"Ahhhhhhhh get off me! I don't have any money go away!" Roxas yelled as he flailed wildly to get the other male, he assumed it was a male, off of him.

He switched his tactic to punching and clawing everywhere and eventually felt his hand scratch the other's face.

"FUCK!" the other swore in pain and anger and then with force grabbed and pinned Roxas skinny arms above the boy's head.

This brought the red-haired thief's face very close to the blonde-haired boy's shocked face.

Roxas finally got a good look at his captor; a boy that looked about eighteen with sharp facial features. He had fiery crimson hair sticking out in all directions and he was glaring at him with piercing emerald green eyes.

Roxas flushed a little at the close proximity of the redhead and turned his head away.

The redhead rolled his eyes instead of yelling at his victim for scratching him; just get the money and _goooo,_ he chanted in his mind.

Roxas gasped when he felt a gloved hand run down his body. His blue eyes widened at the action and he shifted his eyes to stare shocked into the green orbs.

"What the _hell_ are you doing-"

"Calm down. I'm just going to check your pockets for money." The redhead explained. _Like _hell_ I'll calm down_, Roxas thought as the hand stopped at his hip.

"Get your fucking hands off me," Roxas growled, not liking this at all. It was disturbing him…in many ways.

The redhead just smirked at him.

"Aren't you cute." He teased before plunging his hands into the pocket of Roxas jeans.

Empty.

The thief frowned. "Aren't you _poor_." he reiterated before stuffing his hand in Roxas's other jean pocket.

Nothing.

"What the hell! Where's your money!"

Roxas suddenly realized his left arm was free of hold.

Without much thought but with much force, he swung his arm forward and punched the redhead squarely in the face. In the eye more like it. And strong enough that the thief rolled off Roxas groaning.

_Whoa, I never knew I could punch like that_! Roxas thought happily. Then he remembered his situation. Oh yea, gotta get out of here. Getting up quickly and grabbing his fallen book bag, Roxas took one last glance at the thief.

"Later, weirdo." Roxas said triumphantly. He saluted and grinned cheekily, feeling satisfied and cool.

Two seconds later—**BANGBANG**!

Roxas froze.

He looked down.

Okay, so there was no blood protruding from any holes in his body meaning he didn't get shot but…WAIT THAT WAS GUNFIRE OH SHIT OMFGWTFBBQ!

"Oh shit," he heard the other boy swear profusely.

Roxas gasped as he felt his hand grasped tightly and was suddenly being pulled forward.

"C'mon you punk!" the thief called as he began running rapidly while dragging a very confused Roxas along with him.

What the hell!

"Where are we going!" Roxas gasped out as they strayed off the graveled path and went into the street.

"Shut up!" was the harsh reply. Roxas glared and he would've said something equally rude in return if he hadn't heard voice and footsteps closely behind them.

"There he is!" A male's voice.

"Stop running away you chicken shit!" Another male's voice.

Roxas chanced a glance to look behind them and caught a glimpse of 2 figures in black hoodies…

"Who are they? What do they want!" Roxas blurted out as they turned a street corner sharply.

No reply. _Grrrr_, Roxas thought.

"Hey stupid thief! Answer me!" Roxas yelled angrily.

"Would you just shut the hell up?" the redhead snapped as he increased his speed.

Roxas glared but kept quiet. They must've been running for five more minutes when Roxas looked behind them again and noticed that there was no one behind them anymore.

After running two more minutes in silence they stopped. Roxas ended up crashing straight into the redhead hothead's back and groaned. _Owwww_.

Gasping for breath, Roxas looked around at his surroundings. _Where the hell am I_? he thought. They were in some neighborhood with big houses.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?" he yelled, voicing his thoughts. To say the least, he was feeling very. Pissed. _off_. First he had to buy yaoi manga, then he gets mugged, gets chased by gangbangers, and now he's lost in the middle of nowhere with this redhaired green-eyed weirdo. Yes, God hated him.

The redhead lazily shot him a look, still collecting his breath himself, before pointing his finger towards a street sign.

'Destiny Drive'…

Okay so maybe he hadn't seen that… but-

_Hey this is where Sora lives!_

Roxas quietly felt dumb for not noticing the sign but- oh wait he was supposed to be angry at this no-good red-haired _skinny_ black-gloved fast running schoolboy-money stealing- black eyed---

Woah, hold up, BLACK EYED?

Indeed. There was a nasty black shade forming around the redhead's green eye. It looked all black and blue and reminded Roxas of raccoons.

_Oops, I did that_. Roxas thought sheepishly. _But wait HE DESERVED IT!_

It was definitely an awkward silence.

Then the red-haired thief met Roxas's gaze.

Roxas felt unnerved.

"What's your name kid?" the aforementioned redhead asked in a smooth tone.

Roxas blinked. He wanted to know his name?

"Why?" Roxas countered, defensiveness overflowing him.

"Just tell me." The redhead commanded, green eyes locked with blue orbs.

"Roxas." The blonde didn't know what possessed him to answer honestly.

"Roxas…" the thief drawled. "Alright then, bye." He said abruptly.

Roxas blinked. _Wha_-

But the thief was already walking away. Roxas was torn between calling out and keeping quiet.

By the time Roxas decided, the thief was out of sight, leaving the blonde alone under the moonlight, very confused, on _Destiny_ Drive.

**--× --× --× --**


End file.
